Love In Disguise
by znk99fg7
Summary: What happens when Piper discovers her parents arranged a marriage for her? What will Aerrow do? And is there more to Piper's husband to be and his little sister then meets the eye? A*P R&R please.
1. Surprise

_This is my first fanfic EVER, so I'm sorry if it sucks! ___

**Love In Disguise**

The day started out like any other; Stork was ranting on about some disease, Radarr was trying to fly the Condor, Junko was collecting junk from places, Piper was strangling Finn for taking some of her crystals and Aerrow was making sure she didn't kill Finn. Like I said, the day started out normal, but of course, it didn't stay that way for long.

"FINN! HOW COULD YOU?!" Piper yelled, her hands gripped around the wingman's throat. "I TOLD YOU NEVER TO GO INTO MY ROOM!"

"Hey come on! I'm sure he didn't mean to," Aerrow interrupted the pair, prising Piper's fingers off Finn's neck.

"I've told him a MILLION times! And yet he still manages to break everything he touches!" Piper yelled, her anger steadily rising.

"…Hey guys," Stork called over from where he was standing.

"That's not fair!" Finn protested, only to have Piper hit him over his head with the nearest object she could find. Which happened to be a large chuck of metal Junko was holding.

"Guys…" Stork repeated, seeing as though no one was taking any notice of him.

"Look, Finn will get you a new one," Aerrow tried to reason with Piper.

"It's not that simple! That crystal –"

"GUYS!" Stork yelled at the top of his voice.

Everyone – (including Radarr who at that moment in time was hiding from a love struck chicken) – on the Condor turned to look at the Merb. He was pointing out the window at a few shapes that looked like skimmers. Then he held up a radio transmitter in his hand. Someone was speaking, but all that the Storm Hawks could hear was a bunch of muffled words.

Piper rolled her eyes and knelt down besides the radio. She adjusted a few buttons and connected a few wires. Then stood up and talked into the speaker.

"Hello?"

"Arrr! Yes, Bonjour!" A voice came from the other side.

Piper raised an eyebrow and looked at her companions who all shrugged.

"This is the Storm Hawks. Do you need help?"

"Non, non. We are 'ere for the beautiful Piper!"

Piper blinked a few times, ignoring whatever the others were saying behind her. She didn't recognise the voice and since whoever this person was had 'called' first, she doubted they were bad.

"I'm Piper. But I don't know what you want with me."

"Of course not! May be come onboard and explain?"

Piper turned 'round to look at her friends. Finn, Radarr and Junko didn't seem to mind, she ignored Stork's warnings about possible disease and focused on Aerrow. He seemed a bit weary, which surprised her. When he caught her eye, he just shrugged and nodded. Piper raised the speaker to her mouth once again.

"Sure."

A quarter of an hour later, six men in expensive clothes were sitting around a table on the Condor drinking some sort of purple liquid. They seemed nice enough and certainly had manners, which after having to put up with the guys on the Condor, Piper was thankful for.

"Can you explain now?" Piper asked as she sat down across from the man that looked like the leader.

"Arrrr, yes. You see, on your sixteenth birthday-"

"Piper's birthday's not until next week," Aerrow blurted out.

"Aerrow!" Piper snapped at the Storm Hawk leader. "Ignore him. Please… Continue."

"… Like I was saying," the man, who had introduced himself as Pierre earlier shot Aerrow a cold look. "Seventeen years ago – a bit more then a year before you were born – your parents made a promise to the Count of Terra Drana."

"My parents?" Piper asked, frowning. "What type of promise?"

"Your hand…"

"Her hand?!" Finn yelled, jumping up. "You can't take her hand! She'd only have one then! That's barbaric!"

Everyone shot him a look that meant 'Shut up!' Finn, who by now knew he had probably gotten the wrong end of the stick, slunk back into his chair embarrassed.

"Piper's hand in what?!" Aerrow snapped, already fearing Pierre's answer.

"Piper's hand in marriage."


	2. Impeccable Timing

_Thanks jenergy, The Fallen One and thedarkgothicgirl for the reviews. Any to people reading this, please leave a comment!_

**Chapter 2**

"HUH?!"

The reaction onboard the Condor was immediate. Everyone's jaw dropped and eyes widened at the shocking news. Everyone's except Aerrow's. His face remained emotionless and cold as he stared at Pierre. Piper, who had frozen for a moment, snapped back into reality and started to take charge of the situation.

"But that's absurd! How can I marry a man – and I'm guessing this Count of Drana is in fact 'human' – that I have never met?" Piper exclaimed, horrible possibilities rushing through her mind.

"Do calm down my dear," one of the men spoke up. "By law you are to wed Count Markio between now and a week after your birthday."

"By law?" Even Finn understood that phrase – well at least he almost did.

"Isn't there some way to change it?" Aerrow's voice came from the corner of the room, his whole body seemed to be radiating off a dark aura.

"…Yes, but it does involve travelling to Terra Drana, I'm afraid," Pierre explained. "And I must add, if the young lady in deed does wish to break the promise her parents made, she must do it in the next few days."

"… Arg! I'll set a course for Terra Drana," Stork grumbled as everyone turned to him in surprise.

Though no one could argue with the fact that Piper getting married to a complete stranger was madness, they all turned to Piper to see what her decision was. The midnight blue coloured hair girl bit her lip and shrugged, before disappearing into the depths of the Condor. Everyone left it the main part of the ship avoided eye contact with each other and continued about their business in frosty silence.

After some time, Aerrow went to find Piper.

**********************************

Piper was on top of the Condor, leaning against the railings and staring at the Terras they were passing. She hadn't spoken to anyone since she'd left earlier. Many worries plagued her mind. Like what if she couldn't change the fact that she was supposed to get married? Or what if this Count sent her friends away? Or what if, heaven forbid, what if Aerrow-

"Heya."

Piper jerked back into reality with a bang. She jumped and lost her footing and was about to go over the edge of the railing when she felt a strong, yet gentle hand close around hers and pull her back. Piper found herself moving backwards, almost as if in slow motion and ended up in Aerrow's arms. She stayed there for a moment, until she realised exactly where she was and both her and the Storm Hawk leader leapt apart. Piper looked down at the ground, hoping Aerrow wouldn't notice how red she was going. Though luckily for him, she didn't look up to see his cheeks were almost as red as his hair!

"Yeah… So, like… Did you want something?" Piper managed to say.

"No – I mean yes," Aerrow cursed himself for being such an idiot and took a deep breath. "Look Piper, what ever happens, you know we've always got your back, right?"

Piper laughed softly and looked up at her dearest friend, who over time, she was almost scared to say, she had-

**BANG!**

Piper and Aerrow both turned to notice smoke coming from a window at the side of the Condor. Finn's room. They shook their heads together, then for no apparent reason, burst out laughing.

"But seriously Piper, even if you can't change this stupid law, we… I… I'll-"

"I know. But hey," Piper added jokingly. "It's not like I've got a better off is it?

"Piper that's not true I-"

**BANG!**

The door to the top of the Condor flew open and Finn poked his head out. He didn't know why both Piper and Aerrow were looking at him with such angry expressions since he hadn't done anything to them for at least an hour.

"What did I do?" the sharpshooter asked, holding up his hands in innocence.

"You've got impeccable timing, you know that?" Aerrow muttered, narrowing his eyes at the wingman. "What did you want?"

"We're landing on Terra Drana. It looks like the Counts expecting us…"


	3. The Person That Holds Your Heart

_Try not to kill Finn Midnight-Rose-Dew, I need him for the rest of the story. biank-the-raven and jenergy, thanks for the reviews. And Pippy, you have no idea… _

_R&R please._

**Chapter 3**

When the Storm Hawk crew stepped off the Condor, old fashioned dragonfly pulled carriages awaited them. Terra Drana was full of lush grass as far as the eye could see. Hills rose up from the paradise and trees grew on their sides. Rivers and streams riddled the ground, all ending crystal clear lake and a waterfall. But, for some reason, Aerrow couldn't shake the feeling that something wasn't quite right.

Servants of the Count brought the Storm Hawks to his castle. At first glance, the entire crew's jaw dropped, though once Stork had mentioned cockroaches, they all decided against visiting the kitchen. Well, at least Piper, Aerrow, Radarr and Stork did in any case.

The Storm Hawks followed Pierre through the main entrance and into the hall, where they were told to wait. While the others were exploring the hall, Piper stood, watching two enormous oaken doors, wondering if the Count would come out of them. From where the midnight blue coloured hair girl stood, she couldn't see the Storm Hawks leader staring at her protectively.

"Miss Piper," Pierre called from a dark corner of the hall. "Count Markio will see you now."

Piper took a step forward, ready to follow Pierre into the depths of the castle, but stopped when she felt the same strong, but gentle hand holding her arm. But this time, he held on tighter. Almost as if he didn't want her to go. Piper turned and gave Aerrow a smile.

"I'll be fine," Piper reasurred him and walked away. "Don't worry."

"Piper…"

**************************************

Piper stepped into a dark room, it's only source of light a roaring fire powered by some sort of exotic crystal she had never seen before. Piper stepped onto a fur rug cautiously, looking around for the Count. Outside she could here the wind smashing against the windows with such force she wondered if it was safe to stay in the room.

"Miss Piper I presume? Indeed… You are quite a beauty," a voice spoke up from the far corner of the room.

Piper spun 'round to see who had spoken. From where she stood, she could see a figure at a desk, but the shadows made it impossible to make out his face. She swallowed as the figure slowly moved closer to her. Finally, he took a stepped into the light.

Piper sighed with relief. The Count was human, if nothing else. And, much to her surprise, not too bad looking.

"Sir-"

"Please! Call me Markio."

"……Markio, earlier today I received word that my parents promise you my hand in marriage," Piper paused and bit her lip. "I am here…… To break that promise."

The Count raised his head a little and studied the girl that stood before him. The Count was no fool and certainly not a stranger to determination. He could see the will power in Piper's eyes and sighed.

"Miss Piper, may I show you something?" the Count asked.

Piper hadn't expected that type of reaction, but it was better then the tears or anger scenario she had pictured in her mind. She nodded and followed the Count – or Markio has he has told her to call him – through the doors the room lit by the fire powered crystal into an even more luminous room. Except this one wasn't lit by crystals or fire. This one was lit entirely by gold; pure, solid gold. Mountains and mountains of it. Piper stood transfixed for a moment as she looked at the contents of the room.

"I could provide a secure home for you, my dear," the Count whispered from behind her.

Piper turned away from the money and faced Markio. She was not a woman to be bought by riches, he noted from the look on her face.

"I'm sorry, but I can't marry a complete stranger. No matter how much money or gold they may have," Piper replied, trying to be as gentle as possible.

"You know, there's three weeks in which we could get better acquainted in, you know?" Markio grinned, knowing he was fighting a loosing battle.

Piper managed a small chuckle and smiled at the Count. For the first time she took his handsome features. He was perhaps five years older then her and quite a bit taller. He had broad shoulders and deep red eyes. Piper frowned. _Where have I seen red eyes like that?..._

"I'm afraid I stand by my decision," Piper answered.

"Well then," Markio sighed he led her back into his study. "There is only **one** way to undo the promise made by your parents."

"Go on," Piper muttered, trying not to sound too eager.

"If your heart belongs to another, then it can not belong to me."

Piper stood for a moment, wondering if she had heard right. _If my heart belongs to another?... Does that mean that I…_ Piper swallowed and bit her lip, deep in thought.

"And," the Count continued, interrupting Piper's thoughts. "You must confess to whoever holds your heart."

"WHAT?!"

Piper shocked herself with her reaction. The Count himself was surprised. He hadn't expected that from the crystal specialist. Piper, who by now was starting to freak out with only one thought passing through her mind. Markio, seeing her distress sighed.

"I will give you some time to think things over," the Count smiled. "PIERRE! Ah, there you are. Please show Miss Piper and her friends to their rooms."

*******************************************

Piper paced her room, her mind working over time. _Confess to the person that holds my heart? Like my one true love? Oh common! Why couldn't it be petting a Sky Shark or riding a dragon? Why, of all the imaginable things, oh why, oh why did it have to be this?!_

"ARG!" Piper threw herself onto her Queen sized bed in frustration.

***************************************

Elsewhere…

Aerrow paced back and forth the length of his balcony. Ever since Pierre had said Piper's name over the radio, he had felt uneasy. Inside him, he felt like someone was repeatedly punching him in the stomach. He couldn't get his head 'round the fact that Piper was technically engaged!

"ARG!" Aerrow slammed his fists against the marble railings in frustration.

Suddenly, out of the corner of his eye, he caught a glance of a light turning on and the silhouette of a young girl moving around her room.

"Piper…" Aerrow muttered, and before he knew what he was doing, he climbed to the balcony above his own and swung across to Piper's.

Piper spun 'round, her staff in her hand as she heard a noise behind her. As her gaze fell on the Storm Hawk leader, she relaxed and threw the staff onto her bed, before smiling and walking over to him.

"Hiya stranger," Piper grinned, sitting on the railings next to Aerrow.

"…………….. Look Piper, I don't know how to change this stupid law, but I swear, that I'll find a way."

"Aerrow…" Piper blinked, taken aback by the fierceness in his eyes.

"Piper… There's something I've been meaning to tell you…" Aerrow took a deep breath. "The truth is, I l-"

**BANG!**

Both Piper and Aerrow jumped as they heard the screams of two of their friends, followed by terrified yells of, "COCKROACHES!" They laughed, guessing Finn and Junko had ventured down to the kitchens.

Aerrow glanced at Piper. The moment had gone…….

****************************************

Meanwhile…

Count Markio stood alone in his office. He looked up from the fire powered crystal as he heard light footsteps behind him.

"Is everything going to plan?" a cruel voice asked.

"Almost."

"…… Hm…. In that case I think it's time I intervened…."


End file.
